


Look at you

by IndulgentNymph



Series: Pretty For You [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Renjun, Cum Play, Established renjun/johnny, Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, Impact play/spanking, Jaehyun just joins them for a night of fun, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Rimming, Sir Kink, Slight hand kink, Spit Kink, Sub Renjun, Switch Jaehyun, Threesome, Top Johnny, Voyeurism, blindfold, dom Johnny, no feelings are involved, sub jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: “Jaehyun,” the sternness in his voice made Jaehyun’s head shoot up to meet his eyes. “Speak clearly.”“Yes sir,” Jaehyun hadn’t really meant for the word Sir to slip from his mouth it just happened.“Good boy,” Johnny sent him another wicked smirk. “But, Renjun would be upset if we continued any further without him, and trust me you do not want to deal with a whiny Renjun.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Pretty For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Look at you

**Author's Note:**

> They have a conversation the middle that I don't really write in detail but they agree to everything before doing it in that conversation. 
> 
> Also, a note that I forgot to add when posting this was Jaehyun doesn't call Johnny hyung mostly because of how close they are. This is just a headcanon for this universe I've created he only does it in certain situations in my mind.

Jaehyun should have known there was something else at play when he entered Johnny’s office that day. He wasn’t stupid. In fact, Jaehyun was quite attentive despite popular rumors that were currently spreading. It was not his fault that he inherited a company that was already going to shit. So yes merging with Johnny was the logical answer and he had been contemplating far before Johnny called him the other night. And Johnny had known he was thinking about it. All in all the phone call was out of the blue and it caught Jaehyun off guard but not to the point where he was unable to pick up Renjun’s whiny voice in the background. He’d known they had been eyeing him for a while and he knew what they did in their free time with some of their other friends. But he hadn’t expected Johnny to call him under the pretense of something serious so Renjun could get off on it (and so what if Jaehyun had as well they did not need to know about that). Not only was he at Johnny’s company to talk about his future but to see if the offer would be extended to him.

“Take a seat, Jae.” Johnny gestured from his desk.

Normally when he sat in one of the chairs facing Johnny’s desk they were having a friendly lunch he’d never felt so much dread sitting across from his best friend, “I’ve made my decision and I think you know what it is.”

“I’m glad,” Johnny smiled at him. “It’d really suck to see my best friend out of a job.”

“I’ll schedule a meeting so we can work out the legal aspect of it,” Jaehyun couldn’t help but twist the ring on his right pointer finger.

“Now,” Johnny drawled a slight smirk adorning his face, “If you already made up your mind why come all the way here?”

“I think you know about that as well,” as confident as Jaehyun was in many areas of his life he really did not want to be the one to say this portion out loud.

“I could tell from the minute you walked in, Jae.” Johnny leaned back in his chair. “Your ears are red.”

For the millionth time in his life, Jaehyun cursed his stupid ears and their tendency to glow bright red when he was embarrassed. He shifted in his seat trying to cover his nerves with a cough but of course, Johnny could see right through him. The gaze Johnny set upon Jaehyun sent a shiver down his spine. It made Jaehyun feel small. Made him want to slide to his knees and submit himself to Johnny.

“The phone call worked then,” The older man snickered, “Did you get off to it Jaehyunnie?”

“Maybe,” He mumbled looking at the mahogany of Johnny’s desk.

“Jaehyun,” the sternness in his voice made Jaehyun’s head shoot up to meet his eyes. “Speak clearly.”

“Yes sir,” Jaehyun hadn’t really meant for the word _Sir_ to slip from his mouth it just happened.

“Good boy,” Johnny sent him another wicked smirk. “But, Renjun would be upset if we continued any further without him, and trust me you do not want to deal with a whiny Renjun.”

Jaehyun let out a chuckle, “I can imagine.”

“Come over for dinner tonight,” Johnny stood up from his seat to walk Jaehyun out of his office. As he opened the door he leaned close to Jaehyun’s ear and whispered, “And plan to spend the night.”

Johnny sent him off with a wink and Jaehyun had to stumble his way out of the building with the beginnings of a hard-on.

* * *

Jaehyun had never sat through such a charged dinner before in his entire life. Renjun kept sending him these sickly sweet smiles that caused him to squirm in his seat. Dinner was a formality that they all likely did not want to be sitting through. Jaehyun had no idea what was in store for him but he knew that he wanted to see Renjun on his knees at some point, either for him or Johnny. He could just imagine how pretty the younger boy would look with a cock in his mouth, lips all puffy, spit dripping down his chin, tears in his eyes. The choked off whines he’d make as one of them rammed their cock into his throat.

Like typical friends, Jaehyun had heard stories about the couple’s sex life. He knew the basis of their kinks and their dynamic. Johnny knew some things about him as well considering they used to live together back in college. There were definitely a few times that Jaehyun had someone over in the hopes that Johnny would hear and say something about it. Of course, he was sexually attracted to his best friend he’d have to have been living under a rock not to be, but that’s all it ever was. Dating Johnny was never a thought that crossed his mind but being fucked into the mattress was an occurring fantasy. When Renjun came into the picture Jaehyun was ashamed that he made a couple of appearances in Jaehyun’s sex dreams. However, now a version of these sex dreams was about to come true.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny chuckled. “Stop squirming.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun picked at his food waiting for one of them to make the first move.

“Hyung, can we please get on with it,” Renjun whined from across the table.

“Both of you are needy as hell,” Johnny stood from the table, “Let’s go then.”

Jaehyun followed them into the bedroom and he watched as the couple crawled onto the gigantic bed. He still was not sure what to do or where he came into play so he stood awkwardly by the door.

“Jaehyun,” Renjun beckoned to him, “Join us.”

He made his way over still standing as straight as a board before Johnny pulled him down. He ended up half on Johnny’s lap and half on the bed and before he could fix it Johnny pulled him completely on his lap.

“We’re going to have a quick conversation about this before we start,” Johnny ran a thumb over Jaehyun’s bottom lip, “Okay?”

“Yes sir,” Jaehyun trembled in Johnny’s lap. In the corner of his vision, he saw Renjun’s mouth open when he addressed Johnny as Sir.

“Good boy,” Johnny whispered in his ear before turning his upper body to look at Renjun. He pulled the younger boy closer to them. “You both know your safe words?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go,” Renjun said, “That work for you Jae hyung?”

Jaehyun nodded, “sounds good.”

They had a brief conversation about limits, a short run-down of kinks, and finally talk about positions and such. By the end of it, all not only were Renjun and Jaehyun getting antsy but so was Johnny. For the entire thing, Jaehyun had been perched on Johnny’s lap and he did his best not to squirm. He couldn’t help how turned on he was.

They had decided to play a game with Renjun from the younger boy’s own suggestion where Johnny would tie him up, blindfold him, and then Renjun would have to guess which ones of his hyungs was doing what to him. Even though he wasn’t the one being tied up and played with it got Jaehyun’s blood pumping.

“Take your clothes off for us, baby.” Johnny signaled for Jaehyun to get off his lap as Renjun stripped for them.

Jaehyun let his eyes wander over Renjun’s lean body as clothes started to hit the floor. His breath hitched when Renjun slid his jeans down his legs letting the cute pink panties he had been wearing show.

“I think he likes them, hyung.” Renjun said to Johnny and the embarrassment of being talked about like he wasn’t there made Jaehyun’s dick twitch.

“Come here,” Johnny stretched his arm out to Renjun to pull him back onto the bed. He laid the younger boy down and started to suck marks onto the boy’s neck. “Jaehyun, can you reach under the bed and grab the blue box that should be right there?”

“Yes sir,” he got the box, and gingerly placed it on the bed. He watched as Johnny opened it in awe of how many dildos, vibrators, plugs, and other sex-related accessories were in the box. Johnny grabbed the baby pink rope that was at the bottom along with a matching silk blindfold.

Jaehyun sat patiently as he watched his best friend tie Renjun up. The younger boy looked fucked out just by being manhandled into the position that Johnny wanted him to be in. Once Renjun was safely tied to the bed Johnny placed the blindfold over his eyes.

“Now baby,” Johnny said while kneeling back and then stepping off and away from the bed. He motioned for Jaehyun to do the same causing a whine to slip from Renjun’s mouth. “If you guess right you’ll be rewarded and if you’re wrong you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, hyung.” Renjun moaned. “I have to guess which one of you is touching me and—”

The younger boy’s sentence was cut off by a high-pitched whine caused by Jaehyun trailing a finger over his hipbone after Johnny had instructed him to do so silently.

“That was Jaehyun hyung,” the younger boy gasped.

“Good job, baby.” Johnny leaned down and kissed the younger boy. “The rewards will get better as we go on.”

Johnny leaned back up moving quietly to reach a hand to Renjun’s left thigh before squeezing the flesh slightly. Jaehyun watched in amazement as Renjun’s back arched off the bed from the touch.

“Johnny hyung,” this time Johnny signaled for Jaehyun to kiss the younger boy. Renjun’s mouth was pliant as he worked his tongue in.

“Did you like kissing Jaehyun, baby?”

“Yes, hyung.” Renjun said once Jaehyun had pulled back from his mouth.

Again, Johnny was the one to touch Renjun but this time he attached his mouth to Renjun’s right nipple. The younger boy keened and pulled on his restraints, “Jae-Jaehyun?”

“Wrong, baby.” Johnny tutted. “I honestly thought you’d last longer.”

Jaehyun was surprised when Johnny pulled Renjun’s legs open and hit the inside of Renjun’s right thigh. He was even more surprised when the younger boy let out a moan at the action.

“Is it really a punishment if he likes it?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny just laughed while shaking his head.

The came continued with the rewards going from simple kisses to both of them licking at Renjun’s thighs. The punishments continued on the theme of Johnny slapping Renjun somewhere or biting the younger boy. It was always Johnny administering the punishments and Jaehyun was okay with that. After all, Renjun was not his boyfriend of five years.

The game ended mostly due to the fact that Renjun needed to be untied but also because they were all worked up to the point of insanity. Renjun was a crying mess beneath his blindfold and Jaehyun was about to burst in his very tight jeans that he was still wearing.

“Jaehyun?” Johnny asked as he massaged Renjun’s limbs and Jaehyun responded with a hum. “Do you want to be in the middle?”

“In the middle how?” Jaehyun could feel his ears heat up because he honestly knew what Johnny was saying.

“Like I fuck you while you fuck Renjun,” both of the younger boys moaned at the statement, “I’ll take that as a yes from both of you.”

Johnny positioned Renjun on all fours with his ass up before getting up to retrieve the lube from their nightstand. He handed the bottle to Jaehyun and nodded towards the younger boy, “you open him up while I work on you.”

Jaehyun whined while he nodded his head and began to pour the lube onto his fingers. He handed the bottle back to Johnny as he got into position himself. He used his left hand to stroke at Renjun’s ass as he warmed the lube up before working a finger into the younger boy.

Renjun moaned as he canted forward a little, “more hyung.”

“Baby, we’ve talked about this you have to take it slow,” Johnny said from behind Jaehyun as he also worked a finger in. Jaehyun bit at his lip in an attempt to focus himself on the task at hand.

He managed to work another finger into Renjun after a bit of time and he watched as Renjun’s ass tightened around them. He petted the younger boy in the hope that he would relax enough for Jaehyun to start scissoring him.

“Hyung?” Renjun’s voice sounded broken, “Can you use your tongue?”

Jaehyun hadn’t been expecting that he really thought the younger boy was addressing Johnny at first but he complied and leaned down to start licking at Renjun’s rim. The action caused him to push Johnny’s fingers even further into him sending a moan spilling from his mouth. The vibrations tore a needy whine from Renjun’s mouth and the younger boy just kept chanting, “more, hyung, more.”

Jaehyun’s chin had become slick with spit as he worked his tongue past Renjun’s rim to meet his fingers. The boy below him started to tremble with every press of Jaehyun’s fingers to his prostate, and Jaehyun had a feeling that he would cum soon. He could hear the wetness in the boy’s voice and also assumed he had started to cry again.

“Can I cum, please?” Renjun scratched at the sheets. “Please, hyung?”

Johnny pressed himself against Jaehyun’s back looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder to watch him eat his boyfriend out while fingering him. He managed to hit Jaehyun’s prostate hard which sent a broken moan out of Jaehyun’s mouth, “yes, baby you can cum.”

Jaehyun felt Renjun’s body tighten around his tongue and fingers and heard the breathy moan the younger let out. He kept going until Renjun’s orgasm was over and he pulled back. Jaehyun kept his fingers in the boy idly thrusting them to keep him open. He reached down with his other hand to wipe some of the cum up to shove into Renjun’s mouth. Johnny groaned as he watched his boyfriend lap up his own cum off Jaehyun’s fingers.

“You can cum to Jaehyunnie,” Johnny whispered into his ear and that was all it took to send Jaehyun tumbling over the edge as well.

* * *

It took some maneuvering but they had finally found a position that worked comfortably for everyone. Renjun was laid out on his back with his head almost at the edge of the bed. Jaehyun was overtop of the younger boy while Johnny was behind Jaehyun.

Renjun was tight around him much tighter than Jaehyun had expected him to be. He could feel the extreme amount of lube he had ended up using spilling from Renjun’s hole. Not to mention the feeling of Johnny’s cock inside of him. It was a little mind-numbing the pleasure from being filled and fucking Renjun. His grip on the younger boy’s waist was going to leave marks and the thought spurred him on. Knowing that Renjun would have to walk around marked up from their night together did a number on him.

It was when Renjun was reaching his second orgasm that Jaehyun noticed the large mirror on the wall across from the bed. He made eye contact with himself groaning at the image he saw. He could see the hickeys lining Renjun’s chest, could see Johnny’s arm wrapped around his waist, his red lips from Renjun’s biting. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Jaehyun hadn’t even known he had a thing for watching himself in the mirror but here he was whining like a bitch over it.

Johnny caught his gaze and Jaehyun watched his best friend smirk at him, “Like watching yourself, Jaehyunnie?”

At the comment, Renjun craned his neck back to look at the sight of them in the mirror and Jaehyun shivered knowing that both of them were looking, “Yes, sir.”

“Hyung-” Renjun arched off the bed.

“You can cum Renjunnie,” Johnny said reaching around to tug at Renjun’s cock. The younger boy came onto his chest while gripping at Jaehyun’s forearm.

Jaehyun followed suit still watching himself in the mirror and Renjun whined as he felt Jaehyun’s cum spill into him. Johnny lazily rocked into Jaehyun causing his dick to shift inside Renjun before Johnny pulled out. Jaehyun followed and groaned at the sight of his cum slipping out of Renjun. The younger boy reached down to scoop some of it out and stuck his fingers into his mouth. The image of it would definitely be used in the future to help Jaehyun get off.

“Jae hyung,” Renjun smiled at him, “We should help hyung with his issue.”

Jaehyun turned to watch Johnny stroke himself before sliding down to line his mouth up with Johnny’s cock. Renjun joined him and they sloppily let their tongues run over Johnny’s dick together. They sucked on the head and alternated going up and down all the while Johnny groaned above them. The eldest of them finally spilled while holding Renjun down on his cock and when he pulled back Renjun immediately attached himself to Jaehyun’s mouth. Their tongues played with Johnny’s cum as they kissed before both of them pulled back to swallow the mix.

Jaehyun felt sated as Johnny left to grab the necessary things to clean them up. After what felt like ages he felt Renjun tug him down to cuddle before they all fell asleep.

* * *

“I had a lot of fun,” Jaehyun admitted as he was leaving their apartment the next morning.

“We did too, Jaehyun,” Johnny said with a smile.

“If you ever wanna do it again just ask,” Renjun playfully interjected while wrapping him in a hug.

“I’ll think about it,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Actually I think he’ll be too busy trying to seduce my sectary when he moves into the building,” Jaehyun’s ears burned red which caused both Johnny and Renjun to laugh.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun whined, “I told you about my crush on Doyoung hyung in confidence.”

“You should go for it,” the sincerity in Renjun’s tone had caught Jaehyun off guard, “I think you’d mesh well together. Plus Doyoung hyung is hot.”

Jaehyun laughed, “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of Needy Little Thing with the threesome. I left it open-ended with Jaehyun and Doyoung just in case I wanted to write something for it. I might also write some sequels with roommates Johnny and Jaehyun and College Renjun. Or some other people entering Johhny and Renjun's bedroom. We'll see. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph 
> 
> (if you wanna leave anon responses to any of my work or ask for requests)
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
